10 reasons why you don't tempt fate
by DragonTemeraire
Summary: When Hiccup was born he had a red death tattoo on his shoulder , it has consequences further down the line after Hiccup trains Toothless but Hiccup never spilled the beans about how to find the dragons nest , and berk accepted but doesn't ride dragons only Hiccup rides a dragon (Toothless ) eventual Toothcup just because . Hiccup dragon transformation. (Hiccup x Toothless )
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** hey guys how are you ? I'm fine , this idea popped into my head and I just have to write it down . If you're having trouble getting the sense of what this story is about I'll explain it to you real quick . This is a alternate universe (AU) where Hiccup never slipped up about how to find the dragons nest but managed to coninvince his father (Stoick ) to accept dragons into their culture but they don't actually ride them . Hiccup can also talk to dragons as there is some secrecy about his birth ( spoilers hehe ) this is with race to the edge teens and to clear one thing up Toothless never lost his tail fin as when he was shot down it didn't hit his tail fin . And to further add to mystery about Hiccup's birth he has a red death birthmark on his left shoulder .And finally because the summary was too small Valka was never kidnapped ! so there is no need for confusion .

-Narrators POV -

It was a warm summers day at the isle of Berk and Hiccup and Toothless were walking aimlessly around in the forest when Toothless turned around to Hiccup and said

"have you ever you know wondered where you came from ?" He asked his brows arching in a questioning manner

" no not really I never had much time to think with everything going on to be honest bud " came Hiccups reply

"well I always say 'if there's no time make time ' so stop whatever your doing right now and have a good old think about where exactly you came from" came Toothless's reply

"oh erm okay then ... Well actually come to think of it I know absolutely nothing eh at all about my past. Thanks Toothless I'm gonna go and ask them right now about where exactly I came from because I have just have this feeling in my gut that they are hiding something from me . I'm going to go ask them now , do you want to come ? " said Hiccup curiosity pouring of his words like a waterfall

"why yes thank you Hiccup but I'm sorry to say that you can't go back to the village I won't let you . You don't belong there, you don't want to be there but still you go there regardless. I'm here to change that ." Said Toothless blocks no of Hiccup's exit

"what do you mean I don't belong there " came Hiccup's quizzical reply

" have you ever wondered why you have that dragon birth mark ? No I thought not... Well news flash! You're a dragon born into a human body. The only reason for this disgusting and undragonlike body was because your race needed a way to survive because it was on the brink of extinction."

"T-that's a liie " stammered Hiccup "I'm human through and through" he said his voice cracking

"oh really? Well then explain to me why you talking to me is a Viking custom ." said Toothless slyly

"s-s-hut up " Hiccup whimpered pitifully

"No and I have found a way to get rid of your affliction but it requires you to get on my back "

"wait a sec I am not getting on your back okay "

"I'm sorry Hiccup I truly am but this I'm afraid cannot be stopped its too important , your too important " and with that Toothless knocked out Hiccup with his tail and flew of into the night Hiccup in his claws

-time skip 5minutes -

-Toothless's POV -

After about 5 minutes I finally reached the nest it hadn't changed one bit since my last arrival but that's beside the point

"My queen I have brought the one of which you asked for " I said . Us dragons have half forms but you just never see them. My half form was pretty nice if I do say so my self : I had jet black hair with piercing green eyes and a nice blue and black shirt with holes for my wings . Now the only reason that I had brought Hiccup here was because he was a dragon . At first I didn't believe the queen but when I finally caught a glimpse of Hiccups left shoulder all my suspicions where comfirmed he was a dragon that was besides the point, the main reason the red death wanted him was because he was a special type of dragon . What I mean by that is he could mature into any type of dragon given the correct conditions for growth.

The queen suddenly made an appearance as she raised her head "well done Toothless you have done well I only ask one last thing of you see to it that our little thing over here begins the incubation , as a reward for your valiant service I will grant you to have this boy half night fury half red death but able to be a halfa . Now go in begin the incubation " she said giving some of her blood to mix with mine

I picked up Hiccup and dragged him over to the pods slipping him inside. The pods were a silky sack that opened up and closed when the desired subject had gone in ,then when the sack had closed it pumped in some juices we still were unsure what they were . Now came the weird part . The juices would start to break down the skin and enter the body and then they would destroy every thing except the brain they would just alter it . After they had destroyed it the body would start to reconstruct it's damage just as a dragon which to me was just ingenious . And finally after the process was done the sack would harden into a egg that would crack 5 minutes later.

To say I wouldn't be elated would be like lying it just wasn't true , now I would finally be able to talk to him and have in depth discussions about dragon stuff ! Oh the joys we would have it would be amazing . If only of course he forgives me . You literally can not disobey the queen she takes over your mind ad forces you to do it even if you don't want to . I could already feel her trying to push through , I had to act quickly other wise risk Becoming one of her slaves again , she didn't know I wasn't controlled by her anymore yet and I would quite like to keep it that way if you ask me.

"my queen I have brought food " said a lowly nadder flying into the cavern in its claws were a large salmon and a shark too generous if you ask me but it was enough to shift her mind away from mine so i got to keep my freedom . The nadder not so much .

"Thank you kind nadder" said the queen " this is most generous of you , now go on and lay down you need it" the queen rumbled placatingly Her focused completely away from me now .

Suddenly a loud crack resonated through the hatching room the transformation was complete I only hopes that Hiccup didn't take it too badly , oh great and merciful gods please spare me . The result was shocking to say the least but Hiccup looked amazing he had jet black scales with blood red markings on piercing green eyes that seemed to burn with the fires of a thousand dragons a deep emerald green tinged with black and joys of red , it sent shivers down my spine and tingled my toes the look he gave me rivalled even the fiercest of dragons but any way enough of that . His hair was a midnight black with emerald tints layer out in the most picturesk fashion a beauty to behold I must say . His lips were curled in the scariest way boy that sinister smile I swear just made my heart flutter coupled with the way his tail was oh bit it was magnificent , he was magnificent nonono he was beautiful.

 **A/N** sorry guys but it's just impossible for me to write these chapters every day I'm so busy sorry next chapter for when lightning strikes will be out tomorrow please rate and review as I read every one of them


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** hey guys welcome back and I must say thanks for all the positive reviews they really warm my heart

10 Reasons why you don't tempt fate

chapter 2

Hiccups lips curled back as he spoke

" Hello Toothless " he said "mind If I ask a few questions?"

"No not at all " I replied " you deserve answers after all that's happened " because honestly not everyday someone turns into a dragon

"well then let's get started shall we ? " said Hiccup stalking up to me his teeth catching the light in a disturbing fashion. " . .This? " he snapped articulating his point with the furious jabs he was giving to my upper chest

"oh haha good question well erm ... You see ... Well... Ah you're a dragon you were just born in the wrong body and the queen asked me to change you into your proper form so I did " I stuttered looking down submissively . I can't believe me a NIGHT FURY for Gods sake was intimidated by my friend Hiccup. I was ashamed.

"All the proof you've given me so far is that I had a red death tattoo on my shoulder , oh and I mustn't forget the fact that I could talk to you now could I bud? " he said breaking into a grin and hugging me

"Hiccup ! " I shouted " I've waited so long for you to be like this I can't believe you finally are "

"wooh Toothless easy there bud there no need to try and flatten me into the floor though " said Hiccup rolling out from underneath me

"Hiccup there's something I want to try can I try it ? " because if he was a dragon now then this should work fine

"nock yourself out bud " he said

"more like nock you out " I said licking the special spot in the neck that pretty much turns you unconscious with the amount of pleasure it gives you .

"Nggh" Hiccup sputtered and collapsed onto the floor a dreamy stare in his eyes .

"Toothless "Hiccup moaned "could you do that again ?" He asked his eyes giving away how much he actually wanted this

"Beg for it" I growled seductively enjoying my new found power over Hiccup , when it came to attractiveness Hiccup took first place because just look at him he had the perfect body nice curves and a smell that just screamed mate me but I had to wait I ii didn't want to over burden Hiccup too suddenly . "Toothless please !" Hiccup whimpered

"please what?" I said teasing him even more , moving myself round him and taking in his sights

"please to do that again Toothless " I happily obliged licking his neck again

"oh Hiccup there's so much more I could do to you " I said trailing my licks down his neck and onto his underbelly "bu-"

i was interrupted by a stark moan by Hiccup

" nughugh " he moaned making me jump

"you liked that ! " I exclaimed shocked that he actually liked that

"more Toothless please ..." He said " here's a dragon ready to mate so what are you waiting for?"

"Hiccup stop this isn't you why are you doing this?" I said unable to tear my eyes away from his body . He was presenting himself for gods sake . Oh what do I do I can't hold on much longer he's just so tempting .

"What are you waiting for Toothless ? come get me " he purred shaking his rump at me

I couldn't hold on any longer , I charged pining him down and kissing him deeply "ohh Hiccup you're so adorable do you know that ? " this body of yours can't help itself it seems , I'm rather hungry right now and you've got a whole feast prepared out for me how generous of you but I'm afraid I'll only have a quick snack then we must be of we've got things to do . " and with that I licked right the way around his member and took it in my mouth . Swirled it around a bit then spat it out and kissed him again passion burning in my eyes .

" well I don't know what came over me " said Hiccup " I'm rather shocked but glad at the same time " "do you know what happened because I can't remember a thing "

" oh really you can't remember oh well it'll just have to wait I'll later then " I said walking of " come on we've got things to do

 **A/N** sorry I didn't update sooner but I kinda fell asleep :/ I'm sorry guys but there is no time right now to post another chapter for when lightning strikes . If I tried then it wouldn't be quality and I don't want that. At around about 5:00 there will be another chapter for when lightning strikes that I assure you I just have been staying up rather late and sleep kinda caught up with me so yeah I'm sorry about that . Please rate and review as I thoroughly enjoy reading them . Find any mistakes ? Tell me so I can hopefully improve my writing. Next chapter will be out either tomorrow or the day after that no later I promise . I know it short but please bare wth as I don't have a lot of time right now . The next chapter will be monumentally longer at about 2k words I promise . See you In the next chapter peeps .


	3. The confession of feelings

**A/N:** D: I'm horrible :( , i wire storys and then just leave them and pretty much forget about them and I'm sorry but sorry doesn't excuse my behaviour in the lack of updates . I wish I could tell you how sorry I am , show you the tears streaming down my face as I look at myself in the mirror ... What am I ? ... I'm a monster :( I am so sorry for everything I just get demotivated and get writers block ,you see how sad I am ?... I can't even manage a 1,000 word chapter D: I'm pathetic really , there are people out there that write hundreds of thousands of words per story with a awesomely cool and complex plot line in depth characters that keep you hooked for days ... I wish I could be like them :( I will try my very best to make this the longest chapter by far that I've ever written but sadly for the amount of damage I've done it's simply not enough . Nobody probably reads this any more and I wouldn't expect you to . I say I will update soon and then I don't update for like 2 weeks :( I would offer out my heart but that still wouldn't be enough to mend the damage done . I beg for your forgiveness in the lack of updates and I wish I could make it better this is a start right ? I don't deserve your forgiveness but I can still right an old wrong .

Yet again more reasons on why to not tempt fate 

chapter 3 

"Hey Toothless where are we going the exits that way " I said pointing to the exit of the cave

" No Hiccup I'm sorry but we're not leaving you're not leaving yet " he said walking over to me and grabbing my hand ( Toothless is in his half form )

"but why Toothless shouldn't we leave we have to get back , Astrid is probably wondering where I am "

"You see Hiccup that's one of the many reasons you can't leave , I can't let you be led away from me , Astrid is only in for the chiefdom "

"no no no no you're wrong , OH that's why ... You love me don't you ?"

"And the hammer falls , well done Hiccup you finally figured it out " said Toothless starting to drag me

"this also explains partly why I'm now half human half dragon . " I said trying to think hardly on the matter

we arrived at this weird dome shaped thing with a raised rock slap in the corner ,

"uhh Toothless why are we here ?" I said worriedly

"so I could do this " said Toothless pining me to the wall and kissing me passionately forcing his tongue into my mouth and attacking my tongue.

"Ah oh" I moaned only just realising what I had said because honestly I just don't know what came over me I will stay faithful to Astrid.

As soon as he stopped I ran for my life ," Ahhhh no let me go , I wanna go back to berk leave me alone" I wailed miserably as I was tackled to the floor and brought back into the cave .

"I'm sorry Hiccup I really am you just need to hear me out on this " he said as something chained me to the rock slab.

When I woke up , I realised I couldn't move my left hand. There was a shuffling sound coming from the entrance and a bedraggled Toothless dragged himself in and sat down next to me , he was in quite a state .

"Hello Hiccup " said Toothless sadly "I don't know where to begin really but I guess I'll start here : Hiccup I've loved you since before I can remember really , that night you shot me down was one of the best days of my life, I was finally free of _Her_. For years I had been trying to find a way to bypass her call and you gave it to me. At the time I didn't really care if I lived or died because finally I was free , free from _her_ , free to fly high into the night sky , free to whatever I wanted and probably one of the best things, I was free to die... Free to give up on life. I was finally allowed to choose my own fate : to live or die . When you came fate looked a little better for me . You see I had been trying endlessly to get even a little bit of feeling back into my paws to use them to snap the ropes around me but sadly the rope was to tight and if you had not came they would've died and would've needed amputation. All my hard work in life was finally paying of even though you talked about killing me I could see it in your eyes something similar. I decided then that if you wanted to kill me it would be justified because not every one manges to shoot a shadow of the night out of the sky now do they. I mean come on you needed this body more than I did . I wasn't scorned upon nor malnourished daily by my own father . But even after I submitted to you . You let me go and freed me that's what comfused me because when you did that I started to feel the seeds of a warm fuzzy feeling being planted into my heart . When you kept coming back was what sealed the deal . You cared about me , your race having been at war with mine for 300 years and you still don't want to let me starve . It was then I realised that I felt something for you even though I could never tell you I could protect you till my dying breath and I still could be there for you , the shoulder you cry on , the light in the darkness ... Your guiding light for I Toothless shadow of the night do solemnly swear to never leave your side , to cover your side and to shield you from that fatal blow because I love you Hiccup and will continue to love you till the end of days till death do I part from you .

 **A/N:** wow just wow please tell me if I managed to make you shed a few tears as I'm not very good at that kind of emotional tear jerking style . Please tell me what I did wrong and help me make a better story for you all this seems the perfect place to stop as I dint want to spoil the moment . My longest chapter will be the next one which I will do tomorrow I swear on my life that I will write and submit the next chapter tomorrow . Please rate and review .

Yours faithfully,

Nightfurylov3r


	4. AN AN AN AN

**A/N : um guys I'm gonna be really busy till 8:00 at night sorry for this but it can't be helped I fell asleep last night so I couldn't do it . I've started writing it but I can't finish it till 8pm laters**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** : hello guys , and to adress the review , I have gone back and changed chapter 1 to fit in with chapter 3 so yeah it works now .

Ten reasons why you don't tempt fate 

"Oh Toothless I never knew , I never understood... Thank you for telling me " said Hiccup wiping a few tears from his eyes

"You understand?" Said Toothless his eye going wide , then suddenly he stopped and then said "but would you understand me if I did this " he said scratching the underside of my chin

"ohh ahh yeah that feels niCE!" I said shouting the last part as Toothless's hand passed over that particular spot . I passed out on the floor in a state of euphoria.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time now " said a grinning Toothless . Suddenly the scent spiked around Hiccup "what's that smell ? " Toothless said "nonono surely he can't be.." Toothless said the last word lost in the air

The grin came back again full force I was almost worried his beautiful fa-... Did I just say beautiful? Apparently so but it is truly magnificent how his eyes sparkled covered with the perfect shade of black cascading across his face as his hair swayed all over the place . I decided to tease him so I wiggled my rump at him smirking all the while . How could I be so blind to Toothless's affection . I thought to myself . I would give him a chance .

"Well hello Hiccup , nice to see you come around , but there is still one thing you need to do . Go full dragon " said Toothless pulling out this weird green stuff and walking towards me.

Suddenly Hiccup convulsed to the floor as a loud snapping noise priced the once quiet atmosphere of the cave the noises continued for what like 5minutes and then suddenly cut off as a loud whooping sound was heard .

"wooo! That form is SEXY!" Said an egstatic Toothless gaping at the dragon in front of him

Hiccup had blue horns on the top of his head that curled round a bit blue spikes down his back and the most beautiful curved black body eventuated by blue highlights his eyes stayed the same as his half form and so did everything else . It was like a gift from heaven .

Hiccup POV

"woo that form is SEXY!" I heard someone say I think they were looking me over . I reached out with my mind and had a good look at the person that was looking at me . A night fury named Toothless ... TOOTHLESS! I thought . I manged to wrench my eyes open..

"Planning on stopping googling at me?" I said smugly

"Well well well he arises at last " said Toothless slyly moving away and sitting down beside me

"ngh" I said as I got up "not used to this body " I Said " joints are all creaky".

"Well that's to be expected you've never been like this before " said Toothless

"let's get started then shall we ?" I said walking off

"uh uh, you come back here mr dragon wer're not done yet " he said grabbing my tail and pulling me back . We've only just started "

 **A/N well how was it did you like it sorry again I'm so bad but I had to go to bed soon after I got back and I had to have tea/dinner I almost finished it but fell asleep :( hopefully this is good these chapters will get longer just bare with me . I'm not gonna make any more promises because it seems there just emptying really sorry for short chapter my life is screwing me over right now , so sorry I really am .**

 **so peace.**


	6. Important story notice

**A/N hahaha it's been so long guys and I'm still getting follows and favourites and I would like to pose a question to you guys . Do you want me to continue this ? If you do then I will need suggestions and ideas . I have completely lost the plot for this story and don't what to write , like at all so for the story to continue I'm gonna need some ideas from you guys**

 **peace .**


End file.
